Say you love me
by Unl3shed-Wrt3r
Summary: Eriol and his band trying to find a singer & Sakura recommended Tomoyo, which Syaoran easily agreed. Will Tomoyo have a chance to sing with him? And will love blossom?. Who knows? (I do)plsss read & review plzzzzzzz ET & SS
1. I dont care cause i love her

HIYA GUYS!! I've made this ET story for all ET lovers like me , also there SS!! Pls. read and review

Summary : Eriol and his band trying to find a singer & Sakura recommended Tomoyo, which Syaoran easily agreed. Will Tomoyo have a chance to sing with him? And will love blossom. Who knows? (I do!!)

CHAPTER 1: I don't care cause I love her

Eriol P.O.V.

RRRRRIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNGGGG

'stupid alarm clock' I muttered softly as I turn it off. I opened the window breathing fresh air. 'how I wish Tomoyo will be by me side every morning' I thought and hoped hopefully.

'I loved her ever since I came back here' I sighed.

I always know she always love that stupid "Kyo-kun". Always himhimhimhim she's blabbering about!

What about me? Why not me? Im rich, handsome, smart and leader of Night Wolves, well actually the second leader. I looked at the poster I have. Im the singer and pianist, Syaoran the guitarist, Yamazaki the other guitarist and Hiro the drummer and Skaura as our manager.

Why him? What does she see in her stupid boyfriend anyway?? I sighed again

My heart aches whenever I think of it…. Like what Kaho did to me.

Damn! Why must I be so misfortunate about love!!

_Flashback_

_A Year ago_

_I returned to Tomoeda half-heartedly all because of Kaho who left me because of age difference and left me for that 'Kinomoto guy'_

"_Class I would like to meet you Eriol Hiiragizawa (spelling?)" Harada-sensei (not Terada, he retired ;) said as I stood there not minding the noises those girls are making._

"_Ok you sit behind…Li Syaoran" I walked to my favorite cute little descendant_

"_Hello my cute little descendant" I greeted casually as I sat behind him._

"_What are you doing here, Hiiragizawa!!" He growled_

_I looked at the girl who seated beside me. She looked familiar raven hair, clear amethyst eyes. 'Ah must be Daidouji-san! Wow, I cant believe she had grown more… beautiful' I thought while looking at her._

"_long time no see Hiiragizawa-kun" She said while smiling_

"_you too, Daidouji-san" _

_Dismissal _

"_OMG I didn't know your coming here and why didn't you call" Sakura said while jumping_

"_just wanted to surprise you all" _

_After 30 mins of asking and threats about hurting Sakura-san. I went to the park and went under my favorite tree. _

_I notice a girl who was sitting behind it find it to be Daidouji-san_

"_May I sit here?" I asked properly_

"_Sure you can" she answered happily. After mins of uncomfortable silence she finally broke it_

"_Hiiragizawa-kun can I ask you something?"_

"_Yes Daidouji-san?"_

"_Did something happened between you and miss Mizuki?"_

"_Why do you ask?"_

"_Well you seemed to be sadder than the usual Hiiragizawa-kun I know"_

'_wow I can believe she see through me'_

_After a mins of saying nothing happed I finally broke my walls and told he everything, I even cried on her shoulders_

_End of flashback_

After that I became my usual self and me and Syaoran form the band and fell in love with Tomoyo-san and hearing the news from Sakura-san that Tomoyo is going out with Kyo, I felt my heart broke, I cant eat nor sleep I wanted to jump from the window and die there.

As I went to my computer to check my E-mail

Junk… trash… hey a…junk…crap…skip it…

"Is there any decent e-mail here!!"

"Wait an E-mail from Tomoyo-san"

It said:

**Tomoyo, **

**Hey Eriol long time no e-mail!! I miz ya during this summer break!**

'she missed me?? OMG she missed me!!' after a minute of dancing and yelling and Nakuru telling me that im crazy. I kept on reading

**Ya know Eriol, Syaoran-kun confessed to Sakura-san!! **

'Really I cant believe it I thought that my cute little descendant have the guts!' I thought as I remember the times he always blushes whenever there is Sakura.

**I know you cant believe that your cute little descendant has the guts to do it but he did it im so proud!! **

Im so proud too! So finally, he and Sakura-san are a couple

**By the way, me and Kyo-kun just broke yesterday… well just thought you wanted to know, Ja ne!! **

Wait he and her broke up?? I re-think again…

Wait she didn't told Sakura-san or the others, she told memememememe!!

I swear to God. If I had confetti's (spelling??) ill throw a party here and now!!

Oh wait!! Eriol Tomoyo not a couple, so much for math. We don't suit together right??

Who hell cares! I love her!!

SkyWings24: so you like it. Please don't murder me of it's a crap!! I beg mercy Kneels down

Syaoran: Its ok to kill her if ya'll like ill kill her!! laughs maniacally

Sakura: Syaoran stop it think if the consequences!

Eriol and Tomoyo pops out nowhere

Eriol : Yeah right like you can think!

Syaoran: Why I otta!!

Tomoyo: the fics nice me and Eriol, Eriol and me. giggles

SkyWings24: See you soon please review plssss with sugar, chocolate and cherry on top

Tomoyo: me and Eriol, Eriol and me. giggles again

SkyWing24: looks like trouble well gotta run! BYE!!

This fic is sponsored by: ????


	2. Welcome to my life!

Hi again!! Another chapter has been made!! Thank God that im not lazy today .I tried to change my name to SkyBlade24 im still working on it. I've copy some of the line. Mwahihihihi , I know this isn't much of a singing there Ill let them sing soon!! Maybe next chapter…

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, but I do own this fic!!

CHAPTER 2 :Welcome to my life!!

Eriol's P.O.V.

RRRIIINNGG

'What now??!!' I said angrily as the freakin' telephone woke me up. I was too lazy to pick it up so I let the answering machine get it. To my surprise it was Syaoran.

"**Hey Eriol! I know its weird to call you cause I don't even call you even once… which is also weird cause we are kinda best friends and best friends always calls their best friend which is also weird cause I considered you as my 'best friend'…**

**Weird"**

I laugh at his statement, come on Syaoran on with it!

"**Oh right the reason why I called you is ummmm… wait I forgot … hmmm… oh right! Bec-" Beep**

Hahaha I guess he didn't have enough time to talk. He'll call soon in 3-2-1

RRRRIIINNNGG

"**Hi again Eriol! Your phone hung up on me. By the way, Sakura said that I should call you and to tell you this. You know Tomoyo? Girl with raven hair…**

This guy should get another brain. She's the love of my life and my seatmate how could I forget her!

"**Oh right she's your seatmate and your '_girlfriend-to-be'_ as you always blabbering all the time hehehe. Anyway she's co-" Beep **

Hahaha Syaoran should have straightened his brain when leaving a message in the answering machine.

RRRIIINNGG

"**Hey! Ya know… im starting to hate your answering your answering machine, I'll just hung up when it answers, if it hangs up again ill rip it up to shreds!! Ok, on to the reason, Tomoyo is coming back to Tomoeda from her grandmother in Shibuya. Sakura is asking you to come. Hope you can come. B-" beep**

Oh what joy! Tomoyo is coming back (she went to her grandmother during the summer break) I need to fix-

Oh crap!! The manager (I told you before that Saku is the manager and there's the real manager) want me to find a new singer and we have a band rehearsal.

MORNING

"Wake up!!" I heard Syaoran's annoying voice

"Wha- What wake up?"

"Are you coming?"

"No sorry, I have to find a new singer in our band… Kintaro (their real manager) really a jackass (can I say that??)! Anyway what are you doing here?"

"Well w-" "I insisted to fetch you here" Syaoran was interrupted by his 'girlfriend'

"Oh sorry I cant come Kintaro said we have to find a new female singer."

"Oh I knew one!" Sakura said as she raised her hands

"Ok bring her to the rehearsal. You know where it is right?"

"Yeah, ok, well, gotta get going. Bai Eriol."

"Yeah Bye"

I heard the door slam shut of our apartment. So, I decided to take a shower.

"Band rehearsals doesn't start until an hour." I said to myself.

_Flashback_

_I was sitting comfortably on the couch writing a song, when Kintaro stormed in the room._

"_We pant needafemalesinger" He said_

"_Whoa slow down man! Breath in and breath out" He did what Yamazaki told him _

"_What I said earlier was 'we need a female singer'"_

"_WHAT?!" we all screamed in chorus_

"_Why were cool without that" Hiro voiced out_

"_Yeah we don't need it" Syaoran added_

"_But look at our rival they beat us by 49 votes because of their new female singer"_

"_Ok but how to find one?" I asked_

"_Well that IS the problem" _

"_Lemme guess you want US to find one"_

"_EXA-" "No way man! I have to make it up to Chiharu, so she wont dump me" Yamazaki said_

"_Not a chance in hell, I have to umm… do chores, right! do chores" Hiro said while having hope-you-bought-that smile_

"_Right like rich man like you do chores!" I said_

"_Shut up Eriol!"_

"_I have to be with Sakura during this break" Syaoran said quickly_

"_And that lives for the last one" Kintaro said and everybody look at me_

"_No! I will not agree to find a freaking girl for our freaking band!!!" I screamed at them_

_House_

"_I cant believe I agreed to find a freaking girl for our freaking band!!" I sighed_

"_Oh well after this job maybe ill be wearing some hearing aid" _

_Welcome to my life!!_

Author : Yey! Another chapie done! Pls review!! By the leave your e-mail if you want to send you a notice, don't worry im not a hacker! :)

Syaoran: Why did you make me stupid!!

Eriol : She did it or not you're always stupid!

Syaoran : Grr...

Author: please review sorry for all the Syaoran fans out there but I really find it funny!!

Author: Stay tune for the next chappie!! Please review!! Review review review plssssssssss


End file.
